


Agents Wilson and Parker

by kittynightterrors



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/pseuds/kittynightterrors
Summary: Dean thought Beacon Hills would be easy. It's just werewolves. It's a get out and go sorta job. Except it wasn't.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Agents Wilson and Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote on tumblr forever ago. Short, sweet, to the point sorta thing.

Beacon Hills was a small town, tucked away in the woods. It had been on the Winchester’s radar for sometime, but they just had never gotten a chance to deal with it. They had been told there were hunters out there, that things should be good. However, it has been radio silence from their contact for months, and the rumors were flying faster. It went from just werewolves to kitsune to druids to fuckin’ hell hounds, and that was just too much for one town. Something was going on, and clearly they had to fix it. They always had to fix it.

As the boys drive into town, Dean feels uneasy, like he was being watched. He would look out the rear view and the only thing he really noticed was there were some stares from the locals. It was to be expected, Baby was a classic and the town seemed to be small enough to know everyone. Still, something felt very, very off.

Parking in the lot of the Sheriff’s office, Dean goes into the back to get out two of their FBI badges before he hands the keys to Sam.

“You be careful with her, and try to get anything you can on our contacts. You know the normal dives.”

“You sure you and Cas can handle this? I can stay.”

Dean waves away his brother’s worries.

“Sammy, it’s gonna be alright. It’s a small town, with a track record of some fuck shit. It should be easy.”

With a shrug, Sam leaves to scope out the town. Dean looks to Cas, who seems a little distant.

“You good, Cas?”

The angel blinks a few times before giving a small nod.

“I’m fine. I’m just not sure sending Sam away was the right choice.”

“Oh not you too! It’ll be fine.”

The pair walk into the Sheriff’s department and are immediately greeted by the big man himself. They hold up their badges and introduce themselves, Cas getting it right the first try.

“Agent Wilson and Agent Parker? And you said you’re with the FBI?”

“Yep, LA division. We just wanted to talk about the murders that have been going on in town.”

“Right, well, if you’re with the FBI you wouldn’t mind if I called up my guy would you?”

A frown makes its way across Dean’s face before he fixes it with a smile.

“Call ‘em up.”

The sheriff gives a small nod and walks into his office, leaving the two men in a surprisingly empty lobby. A lot of these small town guys didn’t have a direct connection to the feds and Dean was honestly a little concerned. He turns to ask Cas how he feels, but he’s staring off again. Great. Before he can say screw it and walk away he hears someone clear their throat. He looks and finds a lanky teenager smirking at him.

“You should really do your research more if you want to do the whole ‘FBI’ trick, ya know? My dad’s the sheriff, my best friend’s dad is an FBI agent, and your names? Really? Comic books? You absolutely suck at this.”

The kid pushes himself off the wall after his little rambling, getting uncomfortably close to Dean. He’s maybe two inches shorter than him, he’s skinny as all hell, but something about him is intimidating. Flashing the badge again, trying to get the kid to move back a bit, Dean glares at him and musters up his best authoritative voice.

“Well, we’re the real deal, kid. Shouldn’t you be in school anyway?”

The kid smirks before snatching the badge from Dean’s hands.

“Look, _Dean_ , I know hunters too. I know all about you and your two little idiots, going around, shoving your nose in shit you shouldn’t shove it in.”

The kid’s eyes flash red for a brief second before they’re back to their normal hazel color. Dean could swear he saw a flash of fangs too, but this was not anything he had run into before.

“What the hell?”

He starts to ask more questions, but his arm is being grabbed and wrenched behind his back. Cold cuffs are slapped on his wrists and he can tell whoever is cuffing him is being way too rough. Dean stares the kid down as he’s being arrested then starts flailing like an idiot when the kid waves his fingers at him.

“Hope you have a good lawyer, Dean.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass!”

That earns him a nice shove against a wall and a cackle from the teenager. Him and Cas are hauled off to the back of the sheriff’s department before they’re thrown into two different cells.

“Cas, what the hell was that!? Why were his eyes red?”

Dean doesn’t get a response from the angel, and figures he’s zoned out again. Then he hears the all too familiar sound of angel magic, except it sort of fizzes out and Cas starts mumbling under his breath.

“Cas, you good?”

“We shouldn’t be here, Dean.”

“Well, it’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”

The door opens and Dean is not excited to see the annoying kid walk through it. The kid pulls up a chair in front of Dean’s cell and sits in it backwards, staring him down.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Stiles, and you’re in _my_ territory.”


End file.
